Dare the night in the museum 1&2 people!
by Ritzy Spiffy
Summary: I know this has already been done, but s/he has not been updating. Review with your dare! CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1, dares from Annie & family

Dare the Night in at the museum people!!

©WCSA

I know this has already been done, but s/he has not been updating!

So, I'm going to do one, I do NOT own night at the museum 1 or 2!!

Annie(me) runs in to the museum, and hops up on teddy's stand(which is now a stage) and grabs the mike.

"Hello People of the museum" everyone claps.

"I'm Annie and this is DARE THE NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM PEOPLE!!" They all clap again

"Ok, stop with the clapping please, and thank you, I have the first dare and it is from me, and it is for Larry to get on 'Vic' Custer's horse and Amelia to get on 'Little Texas' Teddy's horse and race around the

Room!"

Everyone claps as Amelia and Larry get up and make the way to the front of the room, were Vic and Texas stood, They both got on and Amelia said " Good Luck Mr. Daley, see you back here!" Annie ran up the stairs and put out a NASCAR green flag and held it up getting ready to say go, until Jeff Gordon ran in shouting " GIVE ME THOSE FLAGS, WE NEED THOSE TO RACE!!" Annie replied "BUT JEFF THERES NO RACE FOR A WHILE" "Fine, but I get to stay here" then he stands by Annie, while she shouts " LADYS AND GENTLEMEN….. WAIT LET US ALL STAND AS WE SING THE NATIONL ANTHEM"

-everyone after singing the rest of it-

" OH SAY DOES THAT STAR SPANGLED BANNER YET SWAY, OVER THE LAND OF THE FREE….. AND THE HOME OF THE BRAVE"

-Annie- "GENTLEMAN AND LADY START YOUR

HORSES!!".

Annie drops the flag and they race off, which at the end, Amelia gallops past Annie & Jeff, right before Larry rounded the corner and galloped across the line.

Annie ran down to the mike, and said " AMELIA IS THE WINNER", claps filled the room as Amelia gave Larry a peck on the Cheek, and said " Good Race Ace." Larry and Amelia headed down to there seats, while A couple of random people ran in, and took of the tack of the horses and took them out to take care of them.

"OK next dare is from My Mom 'Sue', for Octavis and Jed to go and make a cake, to see who is the best!"

They run off and begin to bake.

"While we are waiting lets have another dare from My Grandma 'Marie' for Sacajawea and Amelia to go change clothes with each other!"

They both run off to the restrooms, and come back in a few with Amelia trying to walk in the buckskin dress and Sacajawea trying to walk in pants.

"well, done now you guys can go change again"

They both head back to the restrooms again, and then Jed and Octavis come back.

"OK, good job now come up here and wait until Amelia and Sacajawea come back.

"Uh, Miss Annie, what did we miss?" Jed asked.

Annie Replied " Um not much, only Amelia and Sacajawea in each other's clothes" Jed replied "Well, that sounds like a site to see, Sack in a box, in pants!" Teddy rolled his eyes at 'Sack in a box' the 'new nickname' for Sacajawea, since the Smithsonian.

Amelia and Sacajawea came back, looking happy to be in there regular clothes.

"Ok, Jed and Oct, show us your cakes!"

Oct shows his cake which shows up on a screen behind Annie, showing in big, So, they can see it better, his shows a Roman helmet.

Jed shows his cake which looks like a Pistol.

Annie replied "The Judges are, Iron Chef, Bobby Flay"

Bobby Flay walks in and sits down at the 'new judges table'.

"Southern Cooker Woman, Paula Dean!"

Paula Dean walks in and sits by Bobby Flay.

"And Last, BUT no least, Emerald LaGasse"

Emerald, walks in and sits down on the other side of Paula Dean.

A few minutes later, the judges stand up and say " THE WINNER IS……… JED SMITH WITH HIS PISTOL CAKE!!!".

Everyone claps as Jed, is given a small trophy and some cooking stuff.

Jed smiles and shouts " YEE-HAW JED RIDES AGAIN"

He jumps on his horse and gallops away screaming that he won.

"Would the judges please stay for now?" annie asks?

They all nod.

Annie takes over the Mike again, "one more from My Grandma 'Marie', Annie has to kiss Rexy….. WHAT IN STAR CLAN'S NAME??????"

Rexy trots up and Annie kisses him and then rexy trots back to his spot.

Annie stands there for a moment and then says "OK, that's all for now folks come back tomorrow when we have Dares from folks around the world!! BYE!!


	2. Epiosde 2 Dares from Random people

Dare the night at the museum peeps episode 2!

©WCSA

You guys can bring your own peeps in, and this is going to be fun!!(famous peeps can come in too)

* * *

Annie gallops in on a buckskin horse, races around the room, jumps off the horse, and gives the reins to a random person to take care of the horse, then she grabs the mike and shouts "YOU ALL READY FOR SOME FUN DARES??"

Everyone claps and shouts 'YEAH'!

"Lets start with a dare from me again :D, I dare Napoleon to kiss Taylor Swift", Taylor walks in and Napoleon walks up and they kiss real fast, then, Taylor blushes and takes a seat beside Teddy and Sacajawea.

"OK, the next dare is from Ibelonginfrace95, Amelia to Kiss Napoleon and Ivan and Napoleon to change clothes" Napoleon and Amelia kiss, while Larry sighs, then Ivan and Napoleon run off, and soon come back with Napoleon tripping on the long coat, and Ivan trying to walk in the smaller clothes.

"Okay, Ivan and Napoleon you guys really need to change, you guys look horrible in each others clothes" Annie smiles and shakes her head as they walk off.

"Ok, Next dare Is from my grandma 'Marie' for Jed and Octavais, to drive their car in a race with Jeff Gordon, Bill Elliot and Jimmy Johnson".

Annie nods her head and they all are at the race track, in the bleachers and the racers are just now flying around the track.

-AFTER-THE-RACE------------------------

"AND THE WINNER IS JED AND OCTVAIS!!", the night in the museum people, are clapping, and Annie blinks and they are back at the museum.

"OK, Good job Guys, now for a dare from 'Guggi' For Kahmunrah to kiss Ahkmunrah's feet, and then the other way around."

Kahmunrah sighs and says " Lets get this done Little Brother"

Kahmunrah kisses Ahkmunrah's feet and then Ahkmunrah kisses Kahmunrah's feet.

Kahmunrah and Ahkmunrah say at the same time "glad that's over", then they return to their seats.

"OK, now is a dare from Danforth's Child, which is for Kahmunrah to kiss her.

Kahmunrah sighs and says "HOW MUCH KISSING DO I HAVE TO DO??"

"oh shut uo Ko Kah Ro Ko" said Annie, getting herself a glare, then they kiss each other for a minute, then they hurry back to their seats.

"OK, the next dare is from, Teddy, shall you like to read it?"

Teddy stands up and walks up and takes the card while Annie hurries down and takes her seat by Amelia and larry, then Teddy says "OK, this one is from Annie, which is for Dexter and Lawrance to have a slapping Contest"!

Dexter runs up and Larry walks up, Dexter hops up on a stool and they begin slapping each other.

-A-FEW-HOURS-LATER-------------------

Teddy shouted "STOP, it's a tie! Or we will be here all night"!!

Dexter and Larry head down to their seats.

Teddy speaks into the mike "Who wants to read the next one?"

Al Capone walks up and takes the mike and card and nods to Teddy, as Teddy takes his seat by Sacajawea.

"OK, the next dare is from my 'mom Sue' For Attila to give roses to All the ladys at the Nursing home down the block"

Attila is given a bunch of roses and he heads down the street to the nursing home.

-A-FEW-HOURS-LATER-

Attila comes back with a few roses, and he gives one to Amelia, Sacajawea, Annie, and Taylor Swift.

Annie jumps back onto stage and pushes Al Capone off, and he walks back to his seat scowling at Annie.

"OK, that's all for tonight, BYE!!!!"


	3. Episode 3 More dares

**Dare the night at the museum peeps 1 & 2, I DO NOT own anything, but Annie!!**

* * *

"**HELLO AMERICA!! AND NOT AMERICANS" shouted Annie, as she stood up front.**

"**OK, Would Amelia read the next card?"**

**Amelia stands up and replies "Of Course Miss, Annie" she takes the card and reads it " The next dare is from Annie's Aunt 'Sally', Her dare is for Sacajawea and Custer, Custer you have to let Sacajawea give you a mowhawk"**

**Custer sighs, and says "Fine, Come on Sack in a box".**

**Sacajawea, smiles evillish, and gives him a Mohhawk.**

**Everyone starts laughing and Custer runs to the rest room to see.**

"**Also," Amelia started "Hugs for Octavis from Sally".**

**Amelia jogs down to her seat and sits down by Larry.**

"**Ok, Custer you may read the next one", she tells Custer as he walks in chewing his lip, he nods and grabs his hat pushes it down, and grabs the card and mike.**

"**Ok, the next dare is from Giannaamclean, which is for Kah koo roo choo" he said not being able to say Kahmuhrah, so Kahmuhrah shouted "ITS KAHMUNRAH"!!**

**Custer Replied "Thank you its for you to take her out on a date"……**

**Giannaamclean walks in and they head off…..**

"**While we are waiting" Annie said from her seat by Napoleon and Taylor swift, "Lets have another dare, Taylor would you like to do it?" Taylor smiled and walked up and grabbed the card and said "Ok, the next dare is from RaptorQueen and its for Rexy" **

**Rexy shook his tail getting ready "You have to go hunting with a pack of Velociraptors"….**

**Rexy ran off to the Velocirapators and soon they were gone hunting.**

**Larry said from his seat " Why don't we have some people sing? While we wait".**

"**OK" Annie said as she stood up, "Who wants to go first" **

**Taylor Raised her hand and she picked up her Guitar that is now there.**

"**OK, im going to sing I'd lie which is one of mine"**

**-S-I-N-G-I-N-G-T-A-Y-L-O-R-S-W-I-F-T-**

**I don't think that passger seat, has ever looked this good to me, he tells me about his night and I count the colors in his eyes, He never fall in love he says as he runs his fingers thru his hair, Im laughing cause I hope hes wrong And I don't think it crossed his mind he tells a joke I fake a smile, but I know all his faveroite songs, **

**AND I could tell you his faveroite color is green, He loves to agurge born on the 17th**** his sisters buteifell He has his father's eyes and if you asked me if I love him I'd lie!**

**-end-of-song-**

**Everyone clapped as she headed down to her seat**

"**thanks taylor" annie said as she got up and grabbed the next card, and said "Lets do the next dare… Its from : NATMRULES (1&2), is for larry, jed and octavis, they have to tell there deepest darkest secrets, on a lie decter, and see if its true.. OK, Jed you can go first '', "ugh" he said as annie let him hop into his hand and be carried over to the lie decter, annie set him down as he thought for a moment, "hmm, I'm gonna have to say that its, I'm in love with Echo, Octavis's sister " the lie decter's robotish voice said "TRUE TRUE", Octaivs's eyes got big and round "you love my dumb older sister?", Jed looked nervos as he was set down by octavis, "well, yeah" he replied as he rubbed the back of his neck, "YOU TOO" annie said, "OK, MOVING ON" she said sounding like cecil, Larry looked alarmed when she spoke like that and started looking around the room, his face looked like this : O_O.**

"**OK Octavis " annie said as she set him down by the lie decter, "Uh" he coughed "I guess I gotta get it out, its that I'm afraid of fighting" everyone stared at him, like WHAT THE HECK, "Its Okay, Everyone has a fear" she said as she set him back on his seat,**

"**Larry?" "Yes" he replied, "Get up here she said, as she tapped her foot and looked at her watch, then Danforth's child, a Blonde layered hair, same color and probley longer then Jed's, it is stick strait, and her Kelly(irish) green eyes, were all on Napoleon and she moved up and started flirting with him, as Kahmuhrah and Giannamclean, came in and Kahmuhrah saw Dan forth's child and got love at first site, even tho he had Giannamclean, he had lots of wifes, when he was alive.**

"**OK, larry you ready" Annie asked, giving Amelia a Forgive me look, and he went up to Annie and the Lie Decter, and he Said " here goes nothing, Amelia please forgive me, OK my deepest, darkest, Secret is that Me and Tess a girl I saw when the museum opened two months after the Smithsonian, went on a date and we kissed, but I broke up with her, when I started talking about Amelia to much".**

"**Guys all these were true, so yeah, next dare, is from opaque prism…" she was intrupped as rexy came in and went to where he was standing, before he left, "is for Ahkmuhrah to his her", Ahkmuhrah and Opaquw prism, kissed, and also for Kahmuhrah to sing a song, AND I SHALL PICK IT, you have to sing Run, by george strait she said, Taylor swift got a smile on her face and said " That's my faveroite george strait song", and kahmuhrah got up to the stage where Annie, had gotten a band, and he took the paper and after the intro(Ahturs note : get on you tube and search George Strait, Run, for music )**

**-singing- **

**If theres a plane or a bus leaving dallas, I hope your on it, if theres a train, moving fast, down the tracks, I hope you caught it.**

**Cause I swear out there, aint where you ought to be, so catch a ride, Catch a cab **

**Don't , you know I miss you bad, But don't you walk to me.**

**Baby Run, cut a path across the blue skies, Strait in a strait line, you can't get here fast enough, find a truck, and fire it up, lean on the gas, and off the clutch, leave dallas in the dust, I need you in a rush, so baby run…**

**-end of singing -**

**Annie stood up "I lost the words, for the rest of the song" she took a breath, then countiend " And that's all because I can't rember any other dares"…**

**So what did you think?…..PLEASE REVIEW AND PUT A DARE IN, and If I forgot a dare, please let me know…..**


End file.
